


Loomian legacy

by MintTheGammaGleamSkilava



Category: Loomian Legacy, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Loomian Legacy (Roblox), Loomian legacy main story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintTheGammaGleamSkilava/pseuds/MintTheGammaGleamSkilava
Summary: A main character gets her first loomian and starts her adventure! But there are many twists and turns that make her and her loomians feel too powerful. Follows most of the loomian legacy main story.
Kudos: 1





	1. A world created

One day a player named herma wakes up and goes downstairs, their mom gives her a loomiwatch. They go to the dig site to see their dad, but the tablet pieces fly all over the place and make loomians corrupt. They go into the loomian lab of roria and they choose weevolt as their starter. Their mom challenges them to a loomian battle, mom sends out a kabunga. Weevolt uses static shock, it wasn’t very effective. Kabunga used strike, the attack did a little bit of damage. Weevolt used a pounce attack, kabunga fainted. She gets a closet key, she then goes into the backroom. She grabs some loomidiscs and some small meds. She goes to route 1, she encounters a wild twittle. She slowly noticed something, it was glittering in the sun’s shine. 


	2. The gleaming twittle

It was a gleaming twittle! Herma told her weevolt to weaken the twittle with a pounce. Herma threw a loomidisc at it, twittle was caught! She went on to chesma town, she healed her loomians at the loomian trainer station. Someone suddenly ran up to her. They said: “This gleaming cathorn that has some kind of wisp orbiting around it is chasing me! Could you have this unfamiliar cathorn?” She challenges the gamma gleaming cathorn.


	3. A gamma gleaming cathorn battle to await!

Herma challenged the gamma gleaming cathorn! She sent out her gleaming twittle, she told it to use a peck. It was super effective, the gamma gleaming cathorn held on with 1 hp. She felt like it was catchable. So she threw a loomidisc at the cathorn. The Cathorn was caught! She named it snow because of the white and blue on its skin tones appearance. “Thanks!” said the person. She went to the loomian trainer station and went to the loomian care pc boxes, she realized she can rename loomians there. She named her weevolt noodle, and her gleaming twittle thunderbird. She went into gale forest, she was told by an old man to watch out for corrupt loomians. She went further into the forest, until she realised noodle and thunderbird were gone! She ran after them, then had to climb a cliff. Thunderbird carried noodle onto the top of the cliff, while she struggled to get up there. Herma had finally got up there, she chased after thunderbird and noodle. She hid in a bush, so she can’t be seen. She saw thunderbird and noodle looking directly at a statue. Amazing power pulled into them, and they became gamma gleams. She was amazed by this, because she never thought it would happen. It was probably why they were gone. She went out of the bush, and thunderbird and noodle came back to her. They went down the cliff. 


	4. The secret of the statues

Sirens came on everywhere in chesma town, they were so loud that even everyone in gale forest heard them. The sirens said: “Warning! Watch out there was a sighting of corrupt loomians spotted in gale forest! As well as a myth! It was caught on camera in gale forest!” Herma thought that there was a myth that there were statues that turn loomians into gamma gleams. There was no time to wait, she went to the sakura tree in gale forest. Herma saw a tablet piece and transported it back to the lab. She looked behind her, there was a corrupted duskit! She battled it, and sent out noodle. Noodle used static shock! The corrupt duskit hung on at half health. Duskit used stupify! Noodle had no problem and didn’t take much damage. Noodle used static shock again! The corrupt duskit fainted! The corrupt duskit dropped so many shards that she gave all of them to her loomians, they were now 7x40.


	5. The truth behind herma’s luck

She ran from the sakura tree, and into the grass patches. She heard a sound, she heard “DUUUuussssSSkKkkkIIIIIiiiiiTTTTTttttttt”. She saw where the sound was coming from, it was behind her. What was behind her was a……....

**GLEAMING DUSKIT!**

She threw a loomidisc at the gleaming duskit, and the duskit was caught! She named the gleaming duskit mystery, cause why not? I mean she knew nothing about it. When she turned around she saw that mystery was gone! She got to that same statue, and saw mystery at it. Mystery was now a gamma gleaming duskit! She went back down the cliff with mystery, they went out of gale forest and chesma town then went to route 3. She went through the grass patches in route 3, suddenly she ran into a gamma gleaming geklow! She threw a loomidisc at it, and the geklow was caught! She named it sprinkle, because of the color. She went to silvent city. She challenged the battle theater, and battled battle star Naya. Battle star Naya sent out geklow, and herma sent out noodle. Battle star Naya was surprised by the fact that noodle was a gamma gleaming weevolt! Noodle used swipe! Geklow almost fainted! Geklow used shine! Noodle didn’t take much damage! Noodle used static shock! Geklow fainted! Battle star Naya sent out kleptyke! Herma sent back noodle, and sent out sprinkle! Kleptyke used sharpen! Kleptyke’s melee attack rose! Sprinkle used shine! It was super effective! Kleptyke fainted! Herma has defeated battle star Naya, and she earned the harmony medal. What? Noodle is evolving! *evolution music* A bright glow covered the entire battle theater, no one was able to believe their eyes! Noodle has evolved into stozap! Noodle learned storm summon! Herma got the app “Stunning flash” on her loomiwatch! Then she went outside, and she saw something coming from the sky! It seemed to be the god of all loomians! Beautiful rays of power covered the sky, and made it feel like a dream. The god of all loomians looked like an electric eastern dragon, with 2 large and powerful wings. A feathered tail with a powerful orb at the end, 4 large and powerful horns on the head. A verdant head, clawed legs. And black, very light blue, and blue colours. “Hello, congratulations on your first battle theater victory. I may reward you with an app on your loomiwatch that allows you to become any loomian you want. It can be normal, alpha gleam or gamma gleam. It can be SA or non SA. It can be any size you want. The choices are yours and are endless. And enjoy.” The god of loomians said, giving herma the secret app on her loomiwatch the loomian god was talking about. “Well, when you were born, I came and enchanted you with a magic without anyone knowing. Which is why all your loomians are gamma gleaming SA’s. And which is also why you have the best luck in the world. And is why all your loomians are so powerful. Which is also why you can experience myths in the world of loomians. You were the chosen one, and I’ll be there when you need me.” Said the loomian god. Then the loomian god disappeared into the mist. She was surprised that all her loomians were also SA, she didn’t even know!


End file.
